A spiral saw power tool is used to cut sheetrock construction material, among other things. The spiral saw bit looks somewhat like a conventional drill bit, but has a spiral or reverse spiral configuration of teeth/cutting edge which rapidly cuts a variety of construction materials, including sheetrock, wood, even tile. Different bits are used for different materials. While convenient and very fast, the tool in typical use generates an enormous amount of dust, particularly in cutting sheetrock, and spreads it over a large area. The dust is not only difficult and time-consuming to clean up, but can present a health hazard to the user of the tool, particularly during actual cutting operations. While some tools are designed to capture a certain amount of dust, the sheer volume of dust created by a spiral saw in typical sheetrock cutting operations prevents such conventional devices from being effective.
Hence, an attachment for dust-generating power tools, such as a spiral saw, which is effective in capturing the dust would be quite desirable.